Alternate Universe Sailor Moon: Black Moon
by kumikolynn
Summary: Finally! Metaria and Beryl have been defeated and the Earth is at peace. Toshio and his friends can finally live normal lives. But wait! Who's that little girl and what on Earth happened to Cira? Stay tuned and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Luna sat on the edge of Toshio's bed and sighed. She stared up at the moonlit sky and smiled thinking about Queen Serenity.

_"__Toshio can finally live a normal life," _she smiled at the moon. Queen Serenity smiled down at Luna silently thanking her. Toshio pushed open his bedroom door and tossed his bag to the floor. He stretched then sat on the floor in front of his table.

"Luna," he smiled, "today was a good day." Luna jumped on the floor and listened to Toshio as he recounted his day to her. Luna listened carefully and silently. Finally he stretched and laid back on the floor. A soft smile spread across his face thinking about his friends.

"Toshio," his mother called from the bottom of the steps, "don't forget to finish any homework you have." Toshio threw a quiet tantrum kicking his feet and flailing his arms around.

"Alright, mom," he called back as he glared over at his school bag. He crossed his arms and pouted. "I hate homework so much," he sighed as he pulled out his school books. He cracked open his Mathematics book and stared down at the problems. "When am I ever going to need this?"

"Eliana," a guy knocked at her door and pushed it open, "are you finish with your homework?" Eliana turned and looked at him. She chewed on the top of her pen and smiled.

"I'm almost done, Kei," she smiled staring at the tall silver haired guy. His silver eyes smiled back at her and he closed the door behind him as he left her room. He stood outside her door and shook his head.

"She's very focused today," Kei said to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a cooper brown head of hair bouncing his way. The guy bounced up to him and smiled.

"Good evening, Kei," he blushed and adverted his emerald green eyes to the ground. Kei pulled the guy close and whispered in his ear,

"Good evening, Zui. How are you tonight?" Zui blushed and brushed his brown hair out of his face.

"I'm doing well," he felt his face turn red. He nodded towards Eliana's bedroom door. "How is her studying going?"

"Very well," Kei said as he released Zui, "she seems focused this evening." He picked Zui up and held him in his arms. "Let's leave her alone to study." Zui nodded and hid his face from Kei as Kei carried him toward their room. Eliana giggled and pushed herself away from the door.

"I want a love like theirs," she gushed and bounced back on her canopy bed. She looked up at the golden linen that Kei had draped across her canopy and smiled. She slid her hand under the cover and pulled out a gold and silver pendant. She caressed the golden sun and the silver moon gently then held it over her heart and smiled. "I hope I find a love like theirs in this lifetime," she whispered quietly. A knock at her door interrupted her little moment and Eliana slid off the bed and back to her stack of books.

"Eliana," a blonde woman peeked her head around the door. She spotted Eliana on the floor and smiled. "You should get some sleep now," she cooed softly, "you have school in the morning."

"Yes, Jade," Eliana replied and set her pen down on the table. She packed her books up in her bag then laid her bag by the bedroom door. Jade pushed the door open and held out her arms for a hug. "Good night, Jade," Eliana smiled and hugged Jade.

"Good night, Eliana," Jade smiled back and ruffled Eliana's blonde locks. Eliana climbed in bed and pulled her yellow sheets up to her neck. Jade flicked the light off and closed the door. "She is such a precious girl," Jade smiled to herself. Eliana pulled the pendant out from under her pillow then walked over to the window and sat on the ledge staring up at the moon. She held the pendant close to her heart and sighed.

"I always feel so lonely when I look up at the moon," her heart ached softly and she closed her eyes leaning against the window frame. Her lips tingled softly envisioning a blonde guy kissing her lips. She allowed a soft smile to spread on her lips. "Somewhere out there is the guy for me," she whispered to the moon.

"You know," Toshio smiled up at the moon talking to Luna, "I think this is going to be the best year ever." Luna nodded in agreement and curled up by his pillow. Toshio flung himself back on the bed and closed his eyes. "The best year ever."

"Come back here," the guy screamed as he chased behind the little blonde girl. She rounded the corner and continued running through the streets. The rain beat down on the ground and showered her. She entered an old abandoned building and listened as the guy rushed past the building. "Where did she go?" The little girl held her breath and covered her mouth. His footsteps passed the building and she sighed a bit relieved. She clutched her plushie tightly and curled into a ball.

"I'm going to find it, Mama," she whispered to herself, "I promise." The next morning Eliana walked to school with Kei and Zui, her other two companions stayed home because Norio wasn't feeling too well. She felt the sun beam down on her warming her to her core. Eliana's short blonde hair blew lightly in the breeze. Kei and Zui whispered between each other and occasionally Zui's face would turn red from embarrassment at Kei's words. Eliana stopped suddenly in front of an old abandoned building and just stared at it quietly. Suddenly a little blonde girl came running out and plowed right into Eliana. The little girl clung to Eliana's right leg tightly and closed her yellow eyes. Eliana tried prying the girl off her leg.

"Kei, Zui, a little help here," she called to them. Kei and Zui turned around and rushed to Eliana. They successfully pried the little girl off Eliana's leg. Zui held her up in the air.

"What's the big idea attacking Eliana?" Zui questioned the girl.

"Let go of me," she screamed as she started kicking and flailing wildly. The little girl freed herself from Zui's hands and ran down the street.

"Such a weirdo," Zui sighed and looked at Kei and Eliana. Kei knelt in front of Eliana and smiled at her. Zui folded his arms and pouted a bit jealous. Eliana looked past Kei and giggled at Zui's reaction.

"No need to be jealous," Eliana smiled as she stood to her feet, "Kei only has eyes for you." Eliana patted Zui on the back and continued walking towards her school. Kei offered a pink rose to Zui and smiled at him.

"You know she's right," Kei smiled at his lover and held the rose in front of his face. Zui took the rose and smiled brightly at Kei. "My heart beats for you only, Zoicite." Zui blushed and pushed Kei playfully. Hearing his name sent chills down his spine.

"Come on you slowpokes," Eliana teased, "save all that love for when you're home alone." She winked at them and rounded the corner. After escorting her to school Zui and Kei headed back for the estate. Jade flung the door open and smiled brightly at them.

"Did she make it to school alright?" She asked as they handed her their jackets.

"She did," Kei laughed and shook his head. Jade placed her hands on her delicate hips and pouted at Kei.

"What's so funny?" She inquired.

"The fact that you were reincarnated as a woman," Kei laughed loudly tossing his head back.

"I think I make a great woman," Jade growled, "much better than you ever would." Kei rolled his eyes and walked out of the foyer. "Don't forget to clean your part of the house," Jade called behind him then turned to Zui. "Do you have something you want to say?" Jade's shadow loomed over Zui causing him to become uneasy. Zui shook his head rapidly. "Good," Jade smiled, "now let's get that rose in some water." She plucked the rose from Zui's fingers and placed it in the vase on the dining room table. Zui hurried out of the foyer and up to the room he shared with Kei.

"Jadeite makes a pretty testy woman," Kei sighed as he laid back on the bed. Zui climbed into the bed and slid close to Kei.

"You would be too," Zui laughed quietly.

"Would you love me any less if I were a woman?" Kei inquired of Zui.

"Of course not," Zui blushed and caressed Kei's face gently. "I'd love you the same, Kunzite." Kei pressed his lips against Zui's in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Zui's waist and held him close never wanting to let go. Finally the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Akio," Toshio called running up to him after school, "where are you heading now?"

"Over to Ren's," he smiled.

"Good," Toshio smiled back, "we can go together." Minoru came running up to them.

"Everyone heading to Ren's?" He inquired. The two guys nodded. "We can all go together," he smiled linking arms with Toshio. Toshio smiled and linked his arm with Akio. The three guys began heading to the Hikawa Shrine. Down the street from the Shrine Toshio spotted Takashi and Mayu. Takashi stood talking to a short haired blonde girl.

"Toshi-chan," Mayu called out waving at him as Takashi continued talking with the blonde girl. "Wait for me!" Toshio smiled and waited for Mayu. She dashed up to him and hugged him tightly. "I have missed you," she smiled.

"It hasn't been that long since we've seen each other," Toshio smiled back. Toshio looked over at Takashi and the blonde then down at Mayu. "Who's that woman he's with?" Toshio inquired.

"No idea," Mayu shrugged and pouted, "But I think she's flirting with my Taka-chan." Takashi and the blonde exchanged goodbyes and she disappeared around the corner. Takashi walked over to Mayu and greeted Toshio then knelt down in front of a still pouting Mayu.

"What?" He inquired as he stared at her. "She's just a friend from school," he assured her and grabbed her hand. He kissed it gently then smiled at her. "We're destined for each other, remember?" Mayu smiled at Takashi and hugged him tightly. "I expect you to come home right after you're done here," he said to her. Mayu nodded and kissed his forehead. Takashi waved goodbye to them then headed down the street.

"Ready to go?" Toshio smiled down at Mayu. She looked up at him and nodded. The two of them headed up the Shrine steps and were greeted by their friends. Eliana walked down the street by herself heading toward her estate. In her ears echoed someone else's footsteps. Whenever she stopped the steps behind her stopped too. She spun around and braced for an attack.

"You're that little girl from before," she gasped looking at the little girl.

"Who are you?" The little girl shouted pointing to Eliana.

"My name is Eliana," she replied and stared at the girl.

_"__This kid is a weirdo," _she thought to herself. The little girl dashed up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Eliana, I need help," she whispered, "will you help me?" Eliana stared down at the girl a bit uneasily. "My name is Nima," the girl finally said as she stared up at Eliana, "you'll help me right?"

"I guess," Eliana responded. Nima gave Eliana's hand a squeeze and smiled.

"Great," Nima smiled up at Eliana with a huge smile, "now let's get going." Nima tugged on Eliana's hand, but Eliana didn't budge.

"I actually have some homework I have to do," Eliana whispered and stared at the blonde headed little girl. Nima turned and looked at Eliana then sighed.

"Then let's go get your homework done," she groaned. Eliana led Nima to her estate and stood outside the front gate. Nima's eyes grew wide as she stared at the estate. "You live here?" Nima inquired. Eliana nodded and pushed the gate open. Nima followed behind her as they headed to the front door. Suddenly the front doors flew open and Jade stood there smiling.

"Eliana," she cooed, "I'm so glad you're home. I was terribly worried." Jade's gaze shifted from Eliana to Nima. "Oh, who's your little friend?" Nima cowered behind Eliana as she peeked up at Jade.

"Her name is Nima," Eliana smiled. Eliana entered the house and Nima followed behind her. Jade watched quietly as the girls ascended up the stairs and to Eliana's room. After hearing the door close she paced back and forth a bit worried.

"Jade," Kei called as he entered the foyer. He paused and stared at Jade. "What's wrong?" Jade pointed up the stairs.

"There's a little girl with a strong aura in the room with Eliana," she said, "I didn't say anything to Eliana because she claimed the girl was a friend." Jade began panicking, "what if she does something to Eliana?"

"Calm down," Kei tried quieting Jade, "the whole house will be in an uproar if you don't calm down. We'll keep an eye on her." Jade nodded as her eyes traveled up the stairs with Kei. _"A little girl with a strong aura," _Kei thought to himself, _"who could she be?"_


	2. Act 17: Guardian of the Universe

Nima tossed and turned all night long causing Eliana to wake up. She stared down at Nima a little angry, but a little content. Eliana brushed Nima's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead causing Nima to stir slightly.

"How can such a tiny person cause such a ruckus?" She whispered softly as she stared down at Nima. Nima's breathing became calm and peaceful as if she were no longer having a bad dream. Eliana laid back down beside Nima and smiled as Nima held her arm close. _"She's like a little sister," _Eliana smiled to herself as she drifted back off to sleep. The next morning Nima woke up bright and early.

"Eliana," she whispered as she shook Eliana gently, "Eliana, wake up." Eliana opened her eyes and stared at Nima.

"Good morning," Eliana smiled. She sat up and stretched then looked at the covered window. "Why didn't you open the curtain?" She slid out of bed and walked over to the window. Eliana pulled the curtains open then pushed open the window and inhaled the fresh air. The sun beamed down on her face and Eliana smiled. "Now, that's a good morning," she turned to Nima. Nima squinted and shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Eliana," Nima slid back on the bed trying to shield herself from the sun rays, "I need your help."

"That's right," Eliana nodded, "what did you need my help with?"

"I am looking for someone," Nima stared at Eliana, "Sailor Moon." Eliana paused and pondered.

"I don't know Sailor Moon," she chuckled.

"I'll know him when I see him," Nima nodded. Eliana nodded then exited her room and headed down the stairs. "Hey, wait!" Nima jumped off the bed and followed behind her. In the dining area Eliana's four companions sat around the table waiting for Eliana and Nima.

"I knew you were up," Kei smiled and pulled out the chair for Eliana. Zui got up and pulled out the chair for Nima. Nima sat beside Eliana and stared at the food on the plate in front of her. She watched as Eliana and her companions ate their food. Nima poked her food with her fork staring at it questionably.

"Go ahead and eat it," she smiled at Nima, "Jade worked very hard to prepare it for us." Nima nodded and obediently began eating her food. "Oh," she said smiling at Kei, "Nima and I are going to go out today."

"We'll go with you," Jade smiled at Eliana.

"No, no, no," she shook her head and smiled at Jade. "You don't need to do that." Kei and Jade exchanged glances then Kei stood to his feet.

"It is our job to protect you," he said as he took her hand and kissed it, "but I guess this one time you can go by yourselves." Eliana's blue eyes danced and she smiled brightly. Nima and Eliana rushed upstairs to get ready then dashed out the front door.

"Kei," Jade growled, "how could you let her go by herself?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"We can't keep treating her like a child forever," Kei responded. Nima pulled Eliana down the street looking into each shop they passed.

"He's gotta be here somewhere," she sighed a bit agitated.

"I know you're looking for someone," Eliana said, "but can we stop and grab some cookies?" Nima whirled around and glared at Eliana for a bit. Her hardened expression softened as she stared into Eliana's blue eyes.

"Fine," she caved, "I guess." Eliana danced around happily like a little girl.

"Hey, Eliana," Takashi called out to her. Eliana stopped dancing and smiled at Takashi.

"Good morning, Takashi-kun," she greeted him with a smile. Takashi looked down at Nima and had to do a double take.

"I didn't know you had a sister," he said as he smiled at Nima.

"I'm her cousin," Nima rolled her eyes.

_"__This one has a bad temper," _Takashi thought to himself, _"but she looks so much like Mayu." _ Nima crossed her arms and stared up at Takashi.

"Eliana," Nima sighed, "can we go now?" Eliana looked down at her and nodded.

"I'll see you later," Eliana called to Takashi as Nima pulled her further down the street.

"So who was he?" Nima inquired as she stared up at Eliana.

"A friend from school," Eliana replied. Nima stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Nima squinted her golden eyes and stared at Eliana. Eliana shook her head.

"He's just a friend from school," she smiled, "my only friend actually." Nima stared up at Eliana then smiled at her.

"I'm your friend, too," she smiled and held out her hand for Eliana's hand. Eliana smiled and took Nima's hand.

"You there!" A woman's voice called from behind them. Eliana turned around and looked at the woman. The woman had dark purple hair and deep purple eyes. She was dressed in a pink pinstriped onesie with a dark purple tutu and purple heels. Nima hid behind Eliana hoping the woman didn't see her. "Maybe you can help me," she smiled at Eliana, "I'm looking for a little girl. She has blonde hair and stands about 4 feet tall." Eliana shrugged.

"That could match the description of any little girl," she said. The woman sighed and stormed away. Eliana looked around for Nima.

"Nima," she called, "where did you go?" Nima peeked out from around the corner and scanned the street. "What are you hiding for, silly?"

"No reason," she said as she grabbed Eliana's hand again and led her down the street.

"She's here somewhere," the purple haired woman grumbled as she stormed down the street.

"Taka-chan," Mayu giggled as she ran out of the arcade, "you're early." A wicked smile spread across the woman's face as she dashed over to Mayu and grabbed her. "You can't run from me, Princess," she laughed as she squeezed Mayu tightly.

"Taka-chan," Mayu cried as she pushed against the woman trying to break free. Takashi rushed at the woman and knocked her back. She fell to the ground releasing Mayu.

"You'll pay for that," the woman hissed.

"Who are you anyway?" Takashi inquired of the woman as he pushed Mayu behind him.

"My name is Koan, the youngest of the Spectre Sisters," she smiled as she placed her hands on her hips feeling proud of herself, "and you, little brat, are mine." Takashi picked Mayu up and ran away with her. "Hey! Wait!" Koan shouted as she chased after them. "Come back here!"

"Taka-chan," Mayu smiled at him, "we can take her." Takashi ignored her and continued running.

"Call Sailor Moon," Takashi instructed as he rounded another corner with Mayu in his arms.

"Toshi-chan," Mayu called into her communicator, "I could use some help over here. There's a crazy lady chasing me."

"On my way," Toshio called back and started down the street using his locator to track Mayu. Takashi rounded one more corner and hit a dead end.

"Looks like you're all out of street," Koan chuckled as she approached them. "Now hand over the girl," she instructed.

"Hold it right there," a voice called from behind her. Koan turned around and looked at the guy.

"Who are you?" Her face twisted in disgust.

"I am Sailor Moon, the guardian of love and justice," Sailor Moon responded, "How dare you pick on someone that means so much to me! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you." Koan tossed her head back and laughed then launched her dark fire at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dodged her attacks left and right unable to catch a break. Finally Koan's dark fire struck his brooch causing it to burst into a million pieces. Koan laughed loudly as his transformation began to wear off.

"I'll kill all three of you now," she chuckled loudly as she made her way over to Sailor Moon.

"Star blast!" A bright light filled the alleyway blinding Koan. Takashi and Mayu crept past Koan then darted out of the alley along with Toshio. When the light disappeared there stood a girl with short blonde hair. She wore a golden tiara across her forehead and a star brooch on her chest. Her skirt was a bright yellow and her leotard was white adorned with a red front bow and back bow. Her golden eyes glared at Koan.

"Who are you?" Koan growled finally noticing her prey had escaped.

"Your worst nightmare," she smiled, "I am Sailor Sun, guardian of the universe. For attempting to wreak havoc in this universe and for attacking innocent people, you shall be punished. On behalf of this universe, I will put an end to you." Koan scoffed then disappeared from her sight. Sailor Sun exited the alley and looked at the three she protected. Mayu hugged her waist tightly and smiled up at her.

"Thank you so much," she smiled. Sailor Sun ruffled Mayu's blonde hair then disappeared from their sight. "Toshi-chan," Mayu turned to him. In his hands he held the broken pieces of his brooch.

"Without my brooch, I'm not Sailor Moon," he whispered not looking up at them.

"Toshi-chan," Mayu whispered and moved toward him. Toshio dashed away from her back to his house. He entered his room and laid the broken brooch on the bed.

"Toshio," Luna gasped, "what happened?" Toshio sat on his bed quietly and stared at the brooch.

"I can't transform anymore," he whispered.


	3. Act 18: Queen Serenity's Gift

"Has anyone seen Toshio around lately?" Mitsuo inquired of the group. Ren and Akio shook their heads.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Mayu anywhere either," Minoru mentioned and scratched his head.

"I can't even get them on the communicator," Akio sighed wondering what was going on with them. Ren jumped up.

"The only thing left to do is to go to their houses and check on them," he smiled. Akio and Minoru jumped to their feet. Akio, Ren, Mitsuo and Minoru exited the room and headed toward the Hoshi residence. Takashi opened the door and invited them in.

"She's been back in her room with the door locked for a while now," Takashi sighed glancing back at Mayu's bedroom door. "Ever since yesterday," he shook his head.

"What happened yesterday?" Akio inquired as he sipped his tea.

"Some weirdo lady attacked her," Takashi rubbed his temples, "she knew Mayu was a princess." Minoru jumped to his feet and balled up his fist.

"Who is she and where did she come from?" Minoru growled. Takashi shook his head.

"Mayu even had no clue who she was," Takashi continued, "she called Toshio to help out, but the lady was too strong and she broke his brooch." The guys' eyes grew wide with shock and Ren shook his head.

"You said she broke his brooch?" Ren asked hoping he didn't hear Takashi correctly. Takashi nodded.

"Without his brooch," Akio began.

"He can't fully transform," Minoru finished.

"Which means he can't be Sailor Moon," Mitsuo sighed. Mayu's bedroom door flung open and she stared at the four guys sitting around the coffee table. She threw her bluish-green brooch down in the middle of them and crossed her arms.

"This doesn't work," she said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"So neither our prince nor our princess can transform," Akio whispered quietly. Takashi lifted himself from his seat and held Mayu close to him.

"I will protect you no matter what," he whispered in her ear, "I won't let anything happen to you whether sister or lover." Mayu burst out giggling and hugged Takashi tightly.

"You always know how to cheer me up," she smiled and kissed his cheek. He released her and she looked at the guys. "I don't know why we can't transform," she said, "but we need to figure this out." She stared at the four guys before her. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Would you like something else?" The waitress asked Eliana who looked a bit confused and alone. She shook her head then looked down at her watch.

_"__He should have been here by now," _she thought as she sighed to herself. She stared out the window and watched as busy people continued on with their business. She finally lifted herself from the booth and began heading toward the door. Seconds later she saw Nima darting down the street and some weird lady chasing after her. Eliana pushed open the door and dashed out of the diner after them.

"Where are you going, Princess?" Koan's voice mocked as she launched her dark fire at Nima. Nima was thrown forward and knocked to the ground.

"Someone," Nima whispered, "please." Koan towered over Nima and glared down at her.

"You won't get away from me this time," Koan sneered as she placed her foot on Nima's back.

"Leave her alone," Eliana screamed from behind Koan as she threw her shoe at her. Koan turned around and stared at Eliana.

"I am getting so sick and tired of people always interfering," Koan growled at Eliana. She launched her dark fire at Eliana knocking Eliana on her back. "Now where were we?" Koan smiled and turned back to Nima. "Oh, that's right. You were about to die."

"I said," Eliana groaned as she weakly climbed to her feet, "leave her alone." Koan glanced back at Eliana.

"You are becoming a pain in my butt," Koan growled and fire her dark fire at Eliana again. Eliana braced herself for the hit, but the fire was deflected.

"Picking on little girls again," the girl in front of Eliana shook her head, "I thought yesterday we handled this." Koan glared at Sailor Sun mumbled something then disappeared from their view. Eliana hurried over to Nima and scooped her up in her arms.

"Is she alright?" Sailor Sun inquired as she brushed Nima's hair out of her face. Eliana nodded and smiled at Sailor Sun quietly thanking her. Sailor Sun nodded and turned away from them. _"I will protect them no matter what,"_ she thought to herself as she walked away from them, _"that is my job until she is ready."_

"Nima," Eliana whispered as she held the little girl close to her, "let's get you home." Nima smiled gently in Eliana's arms.

_"__She's so warm and familiar," _Nima's mind whispered to her.

"Toshio," Minoru called as he burst through Toshio's bedroom door. The four guys stopped and stared at the woman in the room with Toshio. Mayu wiggled through the group.

"Grandmother," she squealed and ran up to Queen Serenity.

"Just in time little one," Serenity smiled down at her granddaughter. "Your father told me what happened to his brooch," she shook her head, "so I came as quickly as I could." Toshio held up the silver brooch Queen Serenity had given him. On the silver brooch was a star. Surrounding the star were four different color gemstones; one to represent the four Sailor Senshi. In the middle of the star was a moon and a green gemstone representing Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth. "Here is one for you," Queen Serenity smiled as she held out Mayu's new brooch. The brooch was identical to Toshio's except Mayu's brooch was pink and the gemstone by the moon was orange representing the sun.

"I absolutely love it," Mayu squealed as she hugged Queen Serenity tightly.

"Celino," Serenity smiled, "to activate your transformation you say 'Moon Crystal Power, Make-up' and Naiya you say 'Moon Prism Power, Make-up.' Those phrases will spark your transformation." Toshio stared at his brooch.

"Moon Crystal Power Make-up!" Toshio's silver brooch opened revealing a golden crystal. The golden crystal began spinning. The faster it spun, the faster the color changed. The brooch fastened itself to his shirt as he transformed into Sailor Moon. Once in his transformation the brooch closed covering the crystal. "Cira's crystal," Sailor Moon whispered. Queen Serenity nodded.

"After the battle with Metaria the Crystal returned to the Moon Kingdom," Queen Serenity said, "I assumed the Crystal would be better suited with you than sitting in the ruins with nothing to do."

"Cira," Sailor Moon smiled as her name rolled across his tongue, "I told her I'd find her. There's not a moment to lose."

"It's a good thing you can transform again, Toshio," Akio smiled at him. Toshio looked at Akio and smiled back.

"Remember if you need me I'm always here," Serenity said as she vanished from the room.

"I'm all for finding Mama," Mayu smiled at Toshio as his transformation wore off, "but what about the weird lady that attacked me?"

"That's right," Minoru chimed in, "she knew Mayu was a princess which means we're dealing with someone who knows things." Mayu fastened her brooch to the middle of her bow and smiled down at it.

"Well whoever she is," Mitsuo chimed in, "she's no match for us." Toshio removed the brooch from his shirt and traced the star with his index finger.

"After we defeat her," he said, "then we find Cira." The Senshi nodded.

_"__Don't worry, Cira," _he thought to himself, _"I'll find you. I'll always find you."_

"Nima," Eliana shook her head and brushed Nima's blonde curls out of her face, "what have you gotten yourself into?" Eliana pulled the covers up over Nima and kissed her forehead. She walked over to the window and pushed it open then leaned against the window frame. The moon was high in the sky. "You look so beautiful tonight," she whispered to the moon and smiled. A soft breeze blew through her window as if the moon were thanking her for the compliment. She glanced over at the sleeping girl in her bed then back up at the moon. "Who is she and where did she come from?" She shook her head and giggled lightly. "As if you even know," she whispered to the moon.


	4. Act 19: The New Student

"Students, I would like you all to welcome our new student," the teacher smiled as he introduced the student to the class, "her name is Koan Kurozuki." Ren stared at the girl that stood in front of his desk. She had her purple hair pulled back up into twin tails. She smiled at him then sat down in the empty desk behind him. Eventually school let out and Ren headed back to the shrine. The Senshi and the Moon cats were waiting for him there.

"Ren-senpai," Mayu called as she saw him coming up the stairs. She rushed up to him and jumped in his arms.

"Hello," he smiled as he carried her up the stairs. He looked at everyone. "Are we having a meeting I didn't know about?" Luna nodded then looked at the four Senshi.

"There is a gift for each other you," Luna smiled, "hold out your hands." Everyone held out their hands and color coded pens landed in the four Senshi's hands. The watches on their wrists disappeared and mini communicators landed in each of their hands including Mayu and Toshio.

"Think of it as an upgrade," Artemis smiled at the Senshi. "Your transformation will still be the same except you'll add the word 'star'," Artemis explained, "for example if Mitsuo wanted to transform he'd say 'Venus Star Power Make-up' and he'd transform."

"Everyone got an upgrade," Mayu smiled as she looked at the five guys that stood before her. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for," she giggled and smiled even brighter.

"Now about this new threat," Luna said as she perched up on the shrine porch, "Akio, have you found anything out about them?" Akio shook his head.

"What about that new Senshi?" Toshio inquired. The Moon cats shook their heads.

"Could she be a new Senshi?" Ren inquired.

"No," Mitsuo shook his head, "there were only four that protected the Prince and the royal family."

"She definitely isn't Cira," Toshio chimed in, "her hair's too short and her eyes are golden." Mayu nodded in agreement. "So we've got a new Senshi and someone that's after Mayu?" Toshio let out a small sigh then laughed wildly. "Looks like we still don't get normal lives," he chuckled. Mayu checked her pocket watch then gasped.

"It's two o' clock," she said as she picked up her school bag and waved goodbye to everyone. The group returned the goodbye and watched as she disappeared down the stairs.

"Do you think we should let her go by herself?" Akio whispered to Minoru.

"She's the strongest little girl I know," he chuckled, "she can definitely handle herself." On her way to meet Takashi at the arcade a girl grabbed her from behind.

"Nima, I have been looking all over for you," she sighed. Mayu turned around and stared at the lady. "Oh," she said as she released Mayu, "I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry." Eliana stared down at Mayu. "You're Takashi-kun's sister right?" She smiled at Mayu, "tell Takashi I said hi." Eliana walked down the street continuing her search for Nima.

"I'm not telling Taka-chan anything," she stuck her tongue out and made an icky face behind Eliana. Mayu rushed to the arcade and finally spotted Takashi. "Taka-chan," she squealed and rushed into his arms, "how was your day?" Takashi picked her up and kissed the top of her head then set her back down.

"It was alright," he shrugged, "I couldn't wait for two to get here." He held her hand and walked toward their apartment. He unlocked the front door and held it open for her.

"Taka-chan," Mayu said as she turned to face him. He knelt down and kissed her lips suddenly. He could feel her smiling against his lips. He broke the kiss then chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," he smiled lightly, "I don't know what came over me." Mayu felt her cheeks flush and covered her bright red cheeks. "You always look so cute when you blush," he teased her and sat down on the sofa. Mayu leaped over the sofa and onto his lap then returned the kiss. He placed one hand in the small of her back while his other hand ran up her spine causing her to shiver under his touch. She pulled away and stuck her tongue out at him. "What would your mother say if she saw this behavior from her little moonbeam?" He teased.

"She'd probably say something like 'get a room'," Mayu giggled and shook her head, "just like she used to tell us." Mayu flipped on the television and snuggled in Takashi's lap watching it with him.

"It seems like Eliana is always gone," Jade whined as she wiped a tear from her right eye with her pink handkerchief. Kei and Norio stared at each other a bit uneasily.

"The house seems empty without her," Zui chimed in as tears poured down his face. Kei shrugged at Norio as Jade and Zui cried together.

"I'll put on some tea," Jade sniffled as she headed into the kitchen. The front door opened and Eliana entered the estate. Jade peeked around the corner then rushed up to Eliana. "Oh, Eliana," she flung her arms around Eliana and cried, "We've missed you so much." Zui leapt off the couch and rushed into the foyer embracing Eliana tightly. In the corner she spotted Kei and Norio.

"Jade and Zui have been at their wits' end since you've found something to do after school," Kei explained.

"Or maybe someone to do," Norio teased. Jade stopped crying and pulled back from Eliana.

"You mean you're running around town with some hooligan," she exclaimed with anger in her eyes.

"No," Eliana shook both hands franticly, "I would never." Zui backed away from Eliana slowly.

"After all, I've done for you," Jade sobbed, "this is how you repay me. Random hookups with average guys." She turned and glared at Kei. "This is all your fault."

"Jade, I would never," Eliana exclaimed. Jade lifted her hands toward Kei and extended them in front of her. Her face twisted into an angry snarl then a shocked look flashed across her face. Eliana shook her head and headed up to her room.

"Are you telling me I was reincarnated without any powers?" Jade groaned lowering her hands to her sides. Zui lifted his hands and attempted to summon an ice crystal but to no avail.

"It seems we all were," Zui sighed.

"We still have our fighting skills," Kei smiled as he gave them a thumbs up, "besides what would we even need powers for? Everything is fine." The front door flung open and Nima charged into the house. She dashed up the stairway then into Eliana's room.

"Something's strange about that girl," Zui commented as he pushed the front door closed.

"Nima," Eliana smiled seeing the girl enter her room, "I have been looking for you. I even mistook this other girl for you."

"Other girl?" Nima tilted her head then shook her head. "I was out looking around," she smiled at Eliana then sat on the edge of her bed, "whatcha doing?"

"Finishing up my homework," Eliana smiled back holding one of her school books up in the air. Nima watched her quietly.

"Koan," a red headed guy stood behind her as she pulled her twin tails free, "how was your first day of school?"

"It was fine, Rubeus," Koan replied as she applied her eyeliner to her waterline. "The people of Earth will prove to be very helpful for our cause," she smiled as she recapped her black eye pencil.

"Remember," he smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "we need as many people as we can get." Koan smiled up at Rubeus and sighed happily.

"Yes, my love."

"Get away from her," Sailor Mars shouted in his dream. He dashed in front of the little blonde girl that resembled Mayu. Koan shot her dark fire at them burning them both. Ren jerked up from his sleep and scanned the room. He began to take slow deep breaths to calm his nerves. _"Mayu," _his mind whispered, _"Koan was attacking Mayu!" _He shook the dream from his mind. "Koan!" He gasped. "Koan was attacking us."


	5. Act 20: Nima's Love

Ren walked through the doors of his school and read all the banners that had been posted.

_"__That's right," _he thought, _"our school festival is happening soon." _Koan bumped into him as she walked past.

"Oops," she smiled, "sorry." A group of students followed behind her carrying flyers in their arms. Ren recalled his dream and shuttered slightly. As he began walking to class he noticed a flyer on the wall.

"Join our new club," he read aloud, "the Black Moon supernatural club. See Koan Kurozuki for more information." Down the hall he saw Koan and a few other students passing out flyers for the club.

"Join our club," Koan smiled as she pressed flyers into every student's hand that walked past, "it's to die for." Ren approached Koan and took a flyer from her.

"I don't know what you're up to," he whispered to her, "but I can promise you that you won't get away with it." He crumbled up her flyer and tossed it in the nearby trash can. Koan glared at him coldly as he walked away.

_"__You'll be the first one to die," _she snarled slightly then regained her composure. She turned back to the students and continued passing out flyers.

"Takashi-kun," Eliana twiddled her thumbs as she walked with him toward her estate, "do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope, just Mayu," he replied as he walked with her, "why do you ask?" Eliana shook her head.

"No reason," she smiled, "just trying to get to know you." Takashi nodded and looked over at her. They finally reached the front gate of her estate. "Thank you for walking with me," she smiled at him.

"No problem," he smiled back and handed her school bag back to her. "You have a huge house," he stared up at the estate intensely.

"Yeah," she whispered, "it's too big." Kei approached the front gate and glared at Takashi.

"Welcome home, Eliana," he said from behind her. Eliana turned around and smiled at him. He pushed the gate open allowing her to enter then crossed his arms and continued glaring at Takashi.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said again as Zui appeared and began pushing her inside the house. Takashi waved and Kei closed the gate quickly.

"You have no more business here," Kei said coldly, "so it's best if you depart now." He turned his back on Takashi and walked back toward the house.

"She lives in a house of weirdos," Takashi mumbled and shook his head. His watch beeped signaling that it was close to two and he rushed down the street toward the arcade.

"Please tell me we're allowed to come to the festival," Mayu pleaded with Ren.

"It's open to everyone," he smiled down at her. Mayu and Toshio jumped up and down cheering loudly outside the arcade. "Like father, like daughter," Ren laughed and shook his head. Takashi rounded the corner and smiled at Mayu.

"What's all the excitement for?" He inquired standing behind her. Mayu whirled around and smiled brightly at Takashi.

"Ren-senpai said we could come to his school's festival," she announced as she rushed into his arms, "you'll take me right?" Takashi nodded and hugged Mayu. "Bye-bye," she waved to the guys as she walked away with Takashi.

"I have something I need to talk to you guys about," Ren whispered after Mayu disappeared around the corner. The five guys entered the arcade and headed into the control center.

"Koan is after Mayu?" Toshio exclaimed as he slammed his hands down on the desk. Ren nodded slowly.

"I don't know for what reason," he explained, "my dream didn't go that far." Toshio pondered quietly.

"Does she have purple hair and deep purple eyes?" Toshio inquired. Ren nodded. "That's the weirdo that attacked Mayu last time and broke my brooch," Toshio growled as flames flickered in his eyes. "We've got to stop her!"

"She'll definitely be at the festival this weekend," Ren said, "so we can get her then." Toshio nodded.

"We'll keep Mayu distracted so she doesn't end up crossing paths with Koan," Minoru chimed in. Akio and Mitsuo nodded.

"Then it's settled," Toshio smiled, "down with Koan Kurozuki." The weekend of the Ren's school festival arrived. Toshio and the guys were on the lookout for Koan.

"Toshi-chan," Mayu waved at him through the crowd. She rushed up to the guys and hugged each of them.

"Eliana," Nima sighed, "do we really have to go?"

"I figured it would be fun," Eliana smiled at Nima, "besides you may find Sailor Moon if something goes wrong." Nima crossed her arms and walked beside Eliana. She rolled her golden eyes and sighed loudly. In the crowd Eliana spotted Takashi. "Takashi-kun," she called out to him.

"There's that girl again," Mayu growled as she stared at Takashi and Eliana. Toshio looked over at Takashi.

"She's pretty," Toshio shrugged slightly, "not as beautiful as Cira though." Next to Eliana Mayu saw Nima.

"Who's that girl?" Mayu whispered to herself as she began to make her way over to Nima. Nima peered through the crowd and saw Mayu approaching her.

"I'll be back," Nima said as she rushed through the crowd away from Mayu. Mayu, seeing this, chased after Nima. Nima rounded the corner leading Mayu away from the school festival.

"Stop right there," Mayu called from behind Nima. Nima stopped in her tracks. "Who are you?" Mayu shouted uneasily staring at the back of the girl's head. Nima turned around slowly and stared at Mayu.

"I'm Nima, daughter of the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo," she said glaring at Mayu. Mayu studied Nima quietly

"Why do you look like me?" Mayu inquired staring Nima down.

"No," Nima growled, "you look like me." Back at the school festival Takashi and Eliana searched for Nima and Mayu.

"She said she was coming right back," Eliana said as she slowly began to panic.

"I'm sure they're both fine," Takashi replied trying to calm her down. "I'm sure they're both fine," he whispered trying to reassure himself. Eliana nodded and tried to calm herself.

"You stay away from me," Nima shouted as she pointed her finger at Mayu. Mayu slowly moved toward Nima.

"You're coming with me," Mayu said in a calm tone as she continued moving toward Nima.

"No, I'm not," Nima shouted, "you stay away from me!" Mayu continued moving toward Nima. "I said stay away," Nima growled as a bright light beamed around them. The light beamed brightly sending a beam into the sky and blinding Mayu temporarily.

"What's that?" Minoru pointed to the light in the distance.

"I don't know," Ren replied, "but we need to take care of Koan first." Ren scanned the festival for Koan, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"So this is where you are," Koan smiled as she appeared before Nima. "Come here, Princess," she smiled as she moved toward Nima.

"Leave me alone," Nima screamed at Koan. Mayu jumped between Koan and Nima.

"There are two of you?" A confused Koan stared down at both of the girls. She shrugged and smiled. "I'll just kill both of you then."

"Moon Prism Power Make-up!" Mayu shouted raising her brooch into the air sparking her Sailor Earth transformation. Nima stared wide eyed at Mayu as she transformed.

"Naiya," she whispered as Sailor Earth appeared in front of her.

"Sailor Earth," Koan laughed, "you're no match for me." Koan shot her dark fire at Sailor Earth knocking her to the ground. Sailor Earth growled lowly then scrambled to her feet.

"I won't allow you to hurt her. Earthly punishment!" she said a bit shakily as the ground rose up around Koan. Koan dodged the rocks and shot her dark fire at Sailor Earth again. Sailor Earth slid across the ground and groaned lightly. Nima glared at Koan her golden eyes burned brightly.

"You leave her alone," she shouted at Koan. Koan smiled and extended her hand to fire dark fire at them again. "Stop it," Nima screamed. This time a sun appeared on her forehead appeared briefly letting off its bright blinding light. Koan stumbled backwards rubbing her eyes.

"Toshio," Luna called out him, "follow that light." Toshio nodded and took off in the direction of the light. Minoru, Ren, Akio and Mitsuo followed behind him.

"You're really starting to bug me, brat," Koan growled as she blinked rapidly trying to readjust her eyes to the light.

"Leave us alone," Nima cried again as she stood in front of Sailor Earth shielding her from any of Koan's attacks.

"Get out of here," Sailor Earth whispered as her transformation began to wear off.

"I'm not leaving you," Nima whispered as she stared at Koan. A bright light began to shine from Nima's chest. "I'm not going to let you hurt Naiya," Nima shouted at Koan, "I won't let you hurt anyone." The bright light shot from Nima's chest into Koan's body. Koan's knees buckled and she clutched her chest. Sailor Moon and his Senshi arrived just as Koan's body turned into ash and was blown away by the wind.

"Mayu," Sailor Moon said as he stared at Nima, "are you alright?" Nima glared at the Senshi and pointed at Sailor Moon.

"Give me your Crystal," she demanded. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus stepped in-between Nima and Sailor Moon.

"Mayu, what's wrong with you?" Sailor Moon inquired of her.

"That's not Mayu," Sailor Mars said as he stepped forward and stared at Nima. Nima shook her head and reached for her plushie.

"Smoke bomb," she shouted as the plushie emitted a thick fog of smoke allowing her to escape. Once the smoke cleared Sailor Jupiter rushed over to Mayu and scooped her up into his arms.

"She knows who I am," Mayu coughed, "she called me Naiya."


	6. Act 21: Searching for Nima

"Koan failed me," Rubeus growled as he stared into the mirror at himself. He balled up his fist and struck the mirror causing it to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. The three remaining Spectre Sisters stared at Koan's shattered mirror.

"You should've never sent her to begin with," Berthier said as she braided her white hair, "the youngest are never the smartest." A dark hooded figure appeared in the middle of the room.

"You have failed to find the Legendary Crystal or the princess," it said.

"Wiseman," Rubeus approached the hooded figure, "we have found the princess. We just had some foul-ups along the way. We will find the Legendary Crystal and bring it to you." Wiseman nodded and vanished from the room.

"He gives me the creeps," Berthier shuddered after he left.

"Who will bring me the Legendary Crystal and the princess," Rubeus pondered out loud.

"Let me do it," Berthier volunteered, "getting the Crystal requires proper planning and finesse. Like a chess game." She smiled and disappeared from the UFO.

"So she knew who you were," Akio inquired as Mayu paced back and forth in the control room.

"She called me Naiya," Mayu said trying to calm herself, "she claimed she was the daughter of the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"So maybe she's from the future," Akio said voicing his opinion.

"Maybe she's your kid from the future," Minoru joked with Mayu. Horror flashed across Toshio's face and he retreated to a corner.

"I doubt that," Mayu blushed. Toshio looked over his shoulder at Mayu. "I honestly doubt I have a kid in the future," she smiled at Toshio, "besides I'm too young for children." Toshio smiled and rejoined the group.

"Then who is she?" Ren inquired, "and what was that power she had?"

"I bet I know who knows," Mayu smiled at the guys, "that girl Taka-chan hangs out with."

"Nima has been exhausted since we returned from that festival yesterday," Eliana said to Jade as she closed her bedroom door behind her. "I'm going to run out real quick and pick up some stuff for her," she smiled at Jade, "if she wakes up keep her here please." Jade nodded and watched as Eliana exited the estate. Eliana headed into town and stopped at a few different shops picking up some odds and ends like clothes and notebooks for Nima.

"Hey," a voiced called out from behind Eliana. Eliana turned around and saw Mayu standing there with five guys. "Where's that little girl that's always with you?" Mayu inquired.

"She's at home sleeping," Eliana replied staring at Mayu then at each of the guys. "What do you want with her?" Mayu smiled sweetly at Eliana,

"I just want to ask her some questions." Eliana shook her head.

"Maybe some other time," she said as she shifted the bags into her left hand and turned away from Mayu and the guys. Mayu groaned and pushed Toshio toward her.

"Um, excuse me," Toshio cleared his throat and approached Eliana, "could we possibly help you home with your bags?" Eliana glanced back over her shoulder at Toshio. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight causing her heart to skip a beat.

"I guess," she smiled, "but that's it." Toshio, Mayu and the guys followed Eliana to her estate.

"You live here?" Mayu gasped as she stared through the gate. Eliana nodded, entered the gate key then pushed the front gate open. They followed her up to the front doors when suddenly the doors flung open.

"Eliana," Jade smiled, "you've been gone forever. Who are your friends?" Ren stared straight at Jade causing her cheeks to redden.

"Uh," Eliana turned to them and stared at them, "I actually have no clue." One by one they began introducing themselves. Finally it was Ren's turn.

"I'm Ren," he smiled at Jade, "have we met somewhere before?" Jade shook her head.

"Why don't you all come in?" Jade smiled. "I'll put on some tea." The group moved toward the door but was blocked by Eliana.

"I'm sure they have somewhere else to be," she smiled at Jade then took her bags from the guys. "It was nice meeting all of you," she smiled as she pushed the door closed. Jade crossed her arms and stared at Eliana.

"We raised you better than that," Jade scolded her, "it was rude to push them out the house."

"They're after Nima," she said as she leaned against one of the doors, "I won't let them have her."

"Toshi-chan," Mayu sighed, "you were supposed to sweet talk her into letting us talk to the little girl." Minoru nudged Ren's arm.

"What was that about?" He inquired. "You seemed to know her," he smiled teasing Ren.

"I just feel like I know her from somewhere," Ren replied, "but I don't know where." Toshio walked ahead of the group staring up at the sky.

"I'll try harder next time," Toshio smiled shielding his eyes from the sun. _"I will find you, my love," _he thought to himself looking up at the sky, _"I promise."_


	7. Act 22: Nima's First Day

"Eliana! Eliana!" Nima shook the sleepy blonde gently, "come on. Wake up." Eliana opened her eyes and looked up at Nima. "It's my first day," she whined, "we're gonna be late." Eliana nodded and slid out of bed.

"Let me go get ready," she smiled at Nima and grabbed her school clothes. She shuffled to her bedroom door where she was greeted by three smiling faces.

"Good morning, Eliana," they said in unison with a smile. Eliana greeted them with a smile then headed toward the bathroom to ready herself for school. Nima stood in the door and stared at them.

"Good morning, Nima," Kei smiled down at her bowing on one knee. "How did you sleep last night?" Nima eyed him carefully then smiled at him.

"I slept fine," she replied staring at Kei.

"Well if you need anything," Kei smiled, "please let us know." Nima thought about his statement quietly then blurted out,

"I need the Legendary Crystal." Zui and Norio exchanged concerned glances with each other.

"I don't know who you are," Kei whispered to her, "or what your plans are, but I can promise you this. If you put Eliana's life in danger, you will answer to me." Eliana emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in her school outfit and Nima smiled evilly at Kei. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she began sobbing loudly.

"Nima," Eliana gasped and pushed past her companions, "what's wrong?"

"H-he was b-being m-mean to me," she sobbed loudly throwing herself into Eliana's arms. Eliana rubbed Nima's back softly and glared back at Kei. Kei backed away then hung his head in shame.

"It's okay," she whispered trying to stop Nima's tears. Eliana wiped Nima's eyes and smiled at her. "It's your first day of school," she reminded Nima, "let's put a smile on that face." Nima smiled up at Eliana and followed Eliana down the stairwell.

"We need to figure out who she is," Zui whispered to Kei as they followed behind Nima and Eliana. Kei nodded slowly unable to shake the look Eliana had given to him earlier.

"I've never seen her look at me so coldly before," Kei whispered occasionally glancing up at the girls, "it was as if I displeased her."

"She's being manipulated," Norio said as he watched Nima bounce alongside of Eliana. Zui linked arms with Kei and smiled at him.

"I don't know who she is or what's going on here," Zui said in a low voice, "but if it puts Eliana in danger we have no choice but to protect her." Norio and Kei nodded. Nima stopped outside of Eliana's school.

"We should drop you here first," Nima smiled up at her, "I can walk with them the rest of the way."

"Are you sure?" Eliana asked. "I can walk with you then turn around and come back here." Nima shook her head.

"It doesn't make sense to do that," she smiled, "besides it'll give me a chance to get to know your companions." Eliana nodded. Nima hugged her tightly and smiled. "Thank you, Big Sister," she whispered, "have a good day at school."

"You do the same," Eliana smiled warmly as she hugged Nima back. Nima released Eliana and watched as she headed down the pathway. Eliana rushed up to Takashi and entered the building with him.

"Well," Norio smiled, "we should get you to school." Nima glared at Eliana's companions and turned her back to them.

"I can walk by myself," she growled slightly.

"While that may be so," Zui smiled, "if anything happened to you Eliana would blame us."

"Fine," Nima sighed and walked off in the direction of her school. Zui, Kei and Norio dropped her off outside her school then headed back to the estate. Jade flung the front doors open and looked at them.

"I think I figured something out about Nima," she whispered.

"So your cousin goes to the same school as Mayu?" Takashi inquired as he walked with Eliana toward the girls' school. Eliana nodded.

"Today was her first day," she beamed brightly quickening her pace. Takashi walked a bit faster than Eliana so she struggled to keep up. Outside of the school they spotted Nima and Mayu. "If I didn't know any better," Eliana giggled, "I'd say they were sisters." Nima spotted Eliana out of the corner of her eye and rushed up to her.

"I wasn't done talking to you," Mayu shouted then blushed seeing Takashi standing there. Nima clung tightly to Eliana's leg.

"She's only picking on me because I'm smaller," Nima whimpered avoiding eye contact with Eliana.

"Mayu's picking on you?" Takashi inquired looking down at Nima.

"No, I'm not," Mayu interjected and rushed over to them, "I would never pick on someone." Eliana looked down at Nima then over at Takashi.

"It's not nice to pick on someone just because they're smaller than you," Eliana said in an almost scolding tone. Takashi looked at Mayu and shook his head. "Come on," Eliana said to Nima, "let's go get some ice cream." Nima peeked up at Eliana and sniffled slightly then nodded. The two of them walked away from Takashi and Mayu.

"Taka-chan," Mayu exclaimed, "I would never pick on someone!"

"I know, Mayu," he nodded, "I know."


	8. Act 23: I'll Protect You

Eliana rolled over and blinked slowly allowing her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Leaning against the window frame she spotted Nima staring out the window clutching her plushie.

"Nima," a groggy Eliana called out to the child, "what are you doing?" Nima clutched her plushie tighter ignoring Eliana. Eliana lifted herself from the bed and stretched then moved toward Nima. "Nima, sweetie," she whispered. Nima whirled around with tears in her eyes and clutched Eliana tightly. Eliana held Nima close to her and gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Nima whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

"You miss your mama," Eliana said quietly and continued rubbing Nima's back. Nima looked up into Eliana's eyes and nodded slowly. "I'll do whatever I can to help you," she smiled gently down at Nima. A gust of cold wind blew the bedroom windows open knocking the girls backwards.

"Oh, Princess," a voice laughed as a tall woman entered the room, "you can't hide from me so easily."

"Who are you?" Eliana shouted and pushed Nima behind her.

"I am Petz," she smiled confidently, "oldest of the Spectre Sisters and your worst nightmare." She unhinged her left earring and smiled at the girls. Eliana lunged toward the door and flung it open. She lifted Nima in her arms and rushed from the room. "I hate it when they run," Petz sighed reattaching her earring. Jade jumped to her feet.

"Something's wrong," she announced to the three men sitting before her. Eliana dashed down the stairs with Nima in hand and right out the door. Petz followed down the stairwell behind her. Kei and Jade exchanged glances then the four of them followed Eliana and Petz out the door.

"Stop right there," Kei shouted from behind Petz. Petz stopped and turned the face the group behind her. A soft smirk spread across her face.

"Who do you think you are?" She scoffed as she stared at them.

"The protectors of Eliana and those precious to her," Jade shouted and glared at Petz. The four of them drew their weapons and stared across at Petz. She shook her head and smiled.

"Four against one isn't even close to fair," she said as she disappeared from their view. Eliana entered the park and set Nima down. Her chest heaved as she smiled down at Nima.

"That was a close one," she joked lightly. Nima nodded and began walking away from Eliana. "Hey, where are you going?"

"If I stay with you," Nima whispered, "you'll get hurt." Eliana grabbed Nima's arm. "Let go of me," Nima cried as she tugged away from Eliana. Obediently, Eliana released her arm.

"Running away isn't the answer," Eliana sighed, "you have people that want to help you, like me. I won't let anything happen to you." Nima stopped walking, but didn't turn to face Eliana. "I understand you're scared. I really do," she whispered, "but you have to stay and fight. I'll protect you."

"Aw, wasn't that a darling speech," Petz laughed as she floated down from the sky. Petz unhinged her left earring and hurled it at the girls. The earring created strong hurricane winds and swept the girls up in them. Eliana held Nima close to her attempting to protect her from the winds. Petz sighed and stretched forth her hand calling the earring back. Eliana crashed to the ground still holding on to Nima.

"Eliana," Nima gasped. Eliana released Nima and stood to her feet.

"If you want her you'll have to go through me," she hissed at Petz. Petz smiled and started launching her dark lightning at Eliana. Knowing that if she moved the lightning would hit Nima, Eliana stood her ground and allowed the lightning to hit her. The last hit knocked Eliana to her knees.

"Looks like I win that round," Petz laughed as she began to move toward Nima.

"No," Eliana groaned as she lifted herself from the ground slowly, "I won't let you harm her." Eliana grabbed Petz by her shoulders attempting to steady herself.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Petz shook her head and allowed her lightning to flow through her body into Eliana's body. Eliana cried out in pain squeezing Petz's shoulder tightly.

"If I die," Eliana whispered, "I'm taking you with me." Petz's eyes grew wide and she struggled against Eliana attempting to free herself.

"You get away from them," a voice demanded from behind them. Petz turned around and looked at Sailor Sun. She shook her head and vanished into thin air. Eliana smiled lightly as her body began to crash to the ground. Sailor Sun caught her before she could fall. "Eliana," she whispered as she brushed her hair out of her face, "wake up."

"Eliana," Jade gasped as her cup dropped from her hand. Nima rushed over to Eliana and Sailor Sun.

"I told you I'd protect you," she whispered as she caressed Nima's cheek.

"Eliana," Nima sobbed as the sky began to darken, "Eliana!" The sun on Nima's forehead appeared briefly lighting up the whole sky.

"Toshio," Luna gasped. Toshio nodded and rushed to the light. In the park stood the Senshi and Eliana's companions. Toshio pushed through the crowd toward Eliana so he could see. Sailor Sun's eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I'm so sorry," she said to Eliana, "I couldn't protect you." Toshio moved toward Eliana, but was stopped by Nima.

"Stay away from her," Nima cried. Toshio stood with the Senshi as Nima wept over Eliana. Jade buried her face into Kei's chest in an attempt to stifle her tears. Mayu stepped forward and stared at Nima. "Get away," she cried as hot tears poured down her face. Mayu grabbed Nima and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" She whispered holding Nima close.

"She was trying to protect me," Nima whispered. Lightning flashed throughout the sky and a light beamed down on Nima. Her little eyes grew wide with terror as the light beamed down on her and Mayu. Toshio pulled Mayu back leaving Nima in the middle of the beam. Slowly the light began to pull her up into it. "Wait," she cried, "I have to save mama. Please." The light pulled her further and further up until eventually she couldn't see them anymore. Nima looked around terrified.

"Nima," a familiar voice called out to her.

"Plu," she gasped and rushed toward the voice. "Where are you?"

"I am here," Pluto replied, "you just cannot see me."

"Why did you bring me back? I didn't get the Crystal to save Mama," she said as she searched the area for Pluto.

"You are not allowed to change the past," Pluto said.

"I didn't, I promise," Nima assured her.

"Something happened because our future has been changed," Pluto said.

"Changed how?" Nima inquired.

"Crystal Tokyo is gone."


End file.
